


pizza hut coming in clutch

by EJwrites



Series: Tumblr Is A Hellish Landscape Not Fit For Fic Writers [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: viahuxleystation requested 6 - “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”cosima comes home to a wonderful night in.  [t rating for implied sex]





	pizza hut coming in clutch

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!!](www.coshayphinelove.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-me)

Getting back into the work force was killer.  The last two years had been spent working on clone stuff and rescuing Delphine and then getting well.  There hadn’t been much time for a day job before.  But now everybody was healthy and safe.  Delphine and Cosima had moved in together and Shay had then moved in with them.  

Three people living under the same roof was tough but when there was as much turmoil as there had been they had made it work.  But then everybody settled into a routine and got tired of spending so much time together.  Cosima and Delphine fought all the time and Shay never got to spend time with them individually.  It was tough.  

So Cosima had gotten a job with a company that worked closely with the government to work against things like illegal cloning projects.  She didn't need the work, the hush money from three different corporations was enough to live off of, but she just needed to get out of the house and use her brain.  Working in the lab was rigorous but it was better than fighting for her life.  Delphine was working as a teacher part time at the nearest university.  She loved immunology but she couldn't make herself go back into the corporate world, her soul just recently recovering from its last stint in that world.

Labs are generally more demanding than students so Cosima was coming home late.  Shay and Delphine had probably already eaten and cleaned up.  That was okay.  That meant they would probably be really snuggly and might let her eat in bed.

Cosima smiled at the thought and unlocked the door.  She dropped her purse on  the bench by the door and hung her jacket on the hook.  She kicked her heels off, groaning at the relief in her feet.  She moved towards the bedroom, ready to change into her pajamas.  She barely noticed that the apartment didn’t smell like food.

When she pushed past the door, quiet in case one of her girlfriends had dozed off, she was met with a sight that wasn’t completely surprising but she hadn’t thought of yet.  Shay was laying on the bed, propping her head on her hand, and completely naked.  Well, as far as Cosima could tell.  The blankets were covering her lower half but she was pretty sure.

She grinned.  “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” she teased.

Shay smiled back, “Well, I was having sex with your girlfriend but she had to take a break.”

“You!” she gasped, “It’s been you this whole time!”  She walked around the bed and kissed Shay hello.  It quickly evolved into gratuitously making out.  Cosima’s sweater and tank top were quickly tossed away before she could even lay down with her.

Just as Shay sat up to unbutton Cosima’s pants, Delphine opened the bathroom door.  “Cosima!” she called excitedly with a grin splitting her face.  It was probably the best sight of her life: Shay lounging naked in bed in the foreground and Delphine approaching her wearing a grin and nothing else in the background.

Cosima reluctantly pulled away from Shay to greet Delphine.  She kissed her once, twice, and more.  Then she wasn’t so disappointed to part from Shay.  Well, only for those few seconds. 

Delphine placed her hand on Shay’s hip and she gasped, “Del!  Your hands are freezing!”  She wrapped Delphine’s hand in her own to get it off her sensitive skin and blew into them put some warmth into it.

Cosima and Delphine’s lips parted with a smack.  “Désolée, mon coeur,” she murmured.  

Cosima ran her hands over Delphine’s bare back.  “Oh my god.  All of you is freezing!” she exclaimed. 

Shay tugged Delphine down by her hand while Cosima lifted her legs.  Delphine landed in the middle of the bed with a squeal and a laugh.  The numerous fuzzy blankets that they kept on the bed for her benefit were quickly wrapped around her.

Cosima stripped off the rest of her clothes (because fuck pants) and scurried around the bed to the other side of Delphine.  She wrapped her arms around her giggling burritoed girlfriend.  

“Don’t you think that was a little excessive?” Delphine asked, her voice muffled by a few of her blankets.

“Nope,” Shay said proudly and pressed a kiss to her forehead, the only part of her that was uncovered.

They rested for a while, Cosima spooning Delphine and Shay draping most of her body over her.  Delphine was just about to doze off when Cosima’s stomach made a pretty impressive grumble.

Cosima groaned.  “What did you guys make for dinner?”

“Mmph,” Delphine said and burrowed into Shay.

Shay pulled the blankets away off of Delphine’s head and said, “We haven’t eaten yet.”

“Seriously?”  When Shay shook her head she continued, “The two people who are always on me to eat haven’t eaten dinner before nine o’clock?”

Shay playfully pushed her shoulder back, “We were kind of occupied.”

Delphine moaned quietly at the memory, eyes still closed.

“Okay.  I guess I’m just going to have to save the day.”   She rolled off the bed and grabbed her phone from where it rested in her pocket on the floor.

“Oh Cosima!” Shay said in a falsetto, “How will you ever save us?”

Cosima did her best Clark Kent impression for, “I’ll have a pizza here in thirty minutes or less!”

“My hero,” Delphine mumbled into the pillow.

Cosima plopped back into bed and pressed a kiss to Delphine’s hair, “Shithead,” she murmured with adoration.  She called the number that had been saved on her phone from the numerous times this exact situation had happened.

They cuddled and made out until the pizza got there.  Then, since Coisma had saved everyone, she had to put clothes on and pay the delivery boy.  

They ate in bed in varying states of undress, Shay wearing shorts, Cosima in a tank and sweatpants, and Delphine with a sweater, sweatpants, and a blanket.

Working late wasn’t so bad when nights like this were made possible by it.


End file.
